Starry Water
by Chibi Chang
Summary: Harry Potter, but with a new plot that decribes the orgin of Voldemort.
1. The Origin

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Harry Potter, which belong to JK Rowling. Nor do I own SOME of the plot from Star Wars. I don't know who does because I'm not a big fan. The other stuff that came from my own imagination, belongs to myself.  
  
Starry Water  
  
Episode I~ The Sorcerer  
  
Chapter 1~ The Origin  
  
Old Lady rocking on a rocking chair with children at her feet: Listen my dear children as I tell you a story about your ancestors. They lived on this planet, but a long time ago. The world did not know much evil. There were sometimes evil wizards that arose, but their efforts were usually ruined by the Aurors. The Aurors were the guardians of Earth. They used their powers to defeat the evil wizards. However, the most evil wizard was about to emerge from an innocent boy by the name of Tom Riddle…  
  
(A woman's voice): "Tom!"  
  
Tom is running down Diagon Alley: "Mum! You have to catch up!"  
  
Tom's mum, running behind because she is not as fast as her son: "Oh, I'm so excited! It's your tenth birthday!"  
  
"I finally get to have my first wand!" shouted Tom excitedly, ahead of the pretty, brown haired witch. They reached the Wand shop. They went inside, out of breath. It was eerily quiet.  
  
"Hello?" called out Tom.  
  
"Ahh… Mr. Riddle?" came a voice from the back, quickly followed by the aging old man.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I know just the thing….. just a second please." And he quickly disappeared out back again. He returned with a long box made of dragon hide and opened it.  
  
"Here… Phoenix feather core…."  
  
Tom wasn't listening. He looked intently at the wand instead. He reached out for it… a spark flew from his fingertips to the wand. Tom hesitated, then took it. As soon as he gripped it, he felt a sensation as if electricity was running through his whole body. He felt in control…. more powerful…  
  
"Well, give the wand a wave," said Mr. Olivander, bringing Tom back to where he was. Tom gave the wand a wave, and brilliant gold, peacock blue, and amethyst purple sparks flew from the tip.  
  
"Wonderful!" declared Mr Olivander. Tom's mom had just finished paying for the wand. "Now just becareful with it… That wand is deadly powerful… I wouldn't have dreamed of…. But nevermind." Said the wand seller. "It is the wand that chooses it's owner, and that is your rightful wand," he said as Tom and his mother left the store…  
  
Tom and his mom arrived home by Floo powder.  
  
"Now Tom, go upstairs and get ready for dinner."  
  
"Sure mum."  
  
Tom hurried upstairs to his room. He wanted to open his wand box and hold it again, remembering his power… but when he got there, there was someone already in his room.  
  
Please review! I have been thinking of this story forever, and I want to know what people think so far! I apologize for the cliffhanger right at the first chapter, but this is a good place to stop, unless I want this chapter to be too long. 


	2. The Splitting

Disclaimer: Tom Riddle & Co. belong to JK Rowling, The Star Wars details (including Tom being conceived by "the Force," or "magic") belong to someone that is not me. Tom being born in such a way is not to be confused with the Virgin Birth of Jesus. There is some details from Dragon Ball Z (The idea of Piccolo being split into Daimao and Kami Sama) belongs to Akira Toriyama, Funimation Studios, and Bird Studios.  
  
Episode One~ The Sorcerer  
  
Chapter Two~ The Splitting  
  
Sitting on his bed was the noblest personage he had ever seen. That was why Tom couldn't scream. He was speechless. The man had to be about 40 years old, probably older. He has red hair, but you could see some white strands. His hair and beard were long and could be tucked into his belt. He wore long blue robes and moon-shaped spectacles.  
  
"Sit down Tom," said the elder.  
  
Tom silently took a seat at his desk chair.  
  
The great wizard began to speak. "I am Albus Dumbledore. I am the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And you are Tom Riddle, a boy with great power." Tom opened his mouth to contradict him, but was interrupted. "I know what you are thinking. You are an untrained wizard have little power. But I am here to tell you some startling news.  
  
You have a huge amount of power. You were conceived by Great Magic. The magic was of an old and ancient type, able to be done by very few. And we do not know who did such magic. Your mother has told you that you were born without a father, and it is true. Why and how is all a mystery.  
  
Dumbledore's blue eyes pierced into Tom's.  
  
Tom: What you have told me thus far, I already know. You have not yet stated the purpose of your coming.  
  
Dumbledore grins: I am getting to that. You see, with such great power, there is enough for two people. Although those two people will be very powerful, they will not be as strong as one.  
  
Tom is puzzled: So are you proposing that I be split into two separate beings? But why?  
  
Dumbledore sighs: That is exactly what I propose. You see, in your soul, you have two beings. You have an evil and a good one. Some times one is able to take over the other. I can sense that your evil spirit is growing and could soon take you over. However, if you are split and good and evil are given an equal share of powers, it would be better than the one evil having all that power.  
  
Tom gets angry and stands up off his chair: Are you saying that I am evil?!?  
  
Dumbledore in a calm tone: I am not saying that. I am just saying that there is a possibility. And I can point out some signs of your power- hungriness from just 5 minutes ago.  
  
Tom scoffs: Oh really? Then tell me.  
  
Dumbledore: Wasn't the purpose for you coming upstairs just to hold your wand and feel its power?  
  
Tom's mouth hangs open: How… how did you know?  
  
Dumbledore: The heart easily perceives things that the eye does not. Yet the eyes must be alert for signs that contradict the heart. I knew in my heart that your wand was made for you. Yet all signs told me that such power should not be given so freely.  
  
Dumbledore has now won Tom's respect.  
  
Tom: So you are basically saying that I am powerful, but if I turn evil, I could be a danger. However, if I am split, the evil would not be as powerful and the good would be equal to it?  
  
Dumbledore: Exactly. And the choice is yours to make.  
  
Tom: You have already proven that the evil is beginning to take over, so I will present my choice now that I still have the guidance of grace. I shall be split into two beings. But tell me, will it be like two identical me-s walking around? Also, where will each be sent?  
  
Dumbledore: No. The two you-s will not be identical, yet there will be some slight similarities. I cannot tell exactly how each will appear because it is impossible to foretell. The good one will remain here by a new name and the evil one by the name of Tom Riddle is to be sent to an orphanage. Your mother has already been notified of the changes, but does not yet know of your choice.  
  
Tom: can I say good-bye to her before the transformation?  
  
Dumbledore: it is better not because it might pain her to greatly.  
  
Tom: I just thought of something. Will I retain my memories?  
  
Dumbledore sighs again: sadly, I am afraid not. I wish you did, to give comfort to the Evil. So that Evil knows that he is not unlovable. However, that is not the case and we must make due with what we can. Anymore questions?  
  
Tom: No  
  
Dumbledore: are you determined?  
  
Tom hesitates a bit, but thinks that this is the best for himself.. to protect his mother and his future: yes  
  
Tom stands courageously and resolutely in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore stands up and rolls up his sleeve. Dumbledore raises his wand and cries out separa personalidage!  
  
So what do you think? Good? Confusing @_@? I'm beginning to think I'm going to need comic relief soon! Please Review!! Reviews are good!! 


End file.
